


貓

by CX9521



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Top Lee Minho/Lee Know
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CX9521/pseuds/CX9521
Relationships: Lee Minho|Lee Know/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 23





	貓

李旻浩對黃鉉辰就像是在養貓，開心的時候就逗一下。就像現在這樣，李旻浩同哄貓似的搔著黃鉉辰的耳後，黃鉉辰不自覺昂首，發出舒服的呼嚕聲。就是貓啊，李旻浩心想。  
李旻浩和黃鉉辰是舞蹈社的前後輩，十六歲的黃鉉辰加入舞蹈社時，李旻浩已經高三了，因為馬上就要高考，所以李旻浩出現在舞蹈室的次數並不多，兩人的碰面更是少之又少。對黃鉉辰而言，李旻浩就是舞蹈社的大前輩，是一個值得尊敬、仰慕的對象。但是李旻浩不一樣，他對黃鉉辰的印象很深。黃鉉辰太像貓了，不論是眼睛還是行為習慣。李旻浩養貓，對貓以外的事物總是表現出一副興致缺缺的模樣，但是黃鉉辰，姑且可以先劃分為“貓”的行列。  
“只有你一個人呢？”黃鉉辰被突如其來的問句嚇了一跳。  
今天是週末，只有他一個人在舞蹈室，因為太累就靠在地板上睡著了。  
“啊……旻浩哥，只有我一個人。哥呢，怎麽突然過來了？”  
“想去一些事，過來看看。你在練舞？”  
“嗯，哥要幫我看看嗎？”得到憧憬的前輩指導的機會是很難得的一件事。黃鉉辰緊緊盯著面前比他要高一点的學長，突然意識到這樣看著別人不太禮貌，於是又飛快地低下頭，眼神四下亂飄。  
李旻浩並沒有馬上回復。  
等待的過程太過於緊張，黃鉉辰把下唇咬得發白。兩個人之間的氣氛很尷尬，周遭好像在散發著“完蛋”的味道，黃鉉辰能聽見自己吞嚥口水的聲音。  
“可以。”

-

李旻浩饒有興致的看著對著鏡子跳舞的小孩，注意力卻全部放在了被汗水打濕的短袖衫上。純白色的薄棉面料變得透明，貼合著肢體曲線黏住整個脊背。  
李旻浩的手先意識一步貼了上去。  
“這個地方，不對，應該在腰部用力。”李旻浩馬上為自己的貿然舉措想到了開脫的藉口。  
“啊……謝謝旻浩哥！”  
“鉉辰啊，”李旻浩順著黃鉉辰的腰線往下摸，他閉上眼把下巴搭到黃鉉辰的肩上，向著黃鉉辰的脖子一側呼氣。“可以幫哥哥一個忙嗎？”  
李旻浩就一直摸到黃鉉辰的尾椎骨。他另一只手鉗著了黃鉉辰的下巴，迫使黃鉉辰的頭部上仰。  
“……旻浩哥？”他正想要問學長你幹嘛呀，卻不小心瞥見了鏡子裏李旻浩的眼神。李旻浩不知道什麼時候睜開眼了，正在注視著鏡子裏的他，就像在注視著獵物一樣。他們在鏡子裏對上眼了。  
李旻浩可以感受到懷裏的黃鉉辰在輕微地戰慄，他的脊柱微微弓起，就像貓咪受了驚嚇一樣。“太像了。”李旻浩突然說了一句這樣的話。

-

昏暗的舞蹈室裏時不時傳來奶貓一樣的抽泣聲。  
李旻浩就這樣壓著黃鉉辰倒在舞蹈室的地板上。黃鉉辰的一邊腿被李旻浩壓得很低，膝蓋時不時就要碰上肩膀，另一邊腿被禁錮在李旻浩的腿間動彈不得。李旻浩就這樣跪在地板上，一下一下的操著黃鉉辰。他抽插的頻率很慢，但每一次都頂的很深。黃鉉辰的手像貓抓一樣撓著李旻浩的衣襟，指甲和棉布在一起發出“刺啦刺啦”的聲音。  
“我們小貓咪很兇呢。”李旻浩說著把黃鉉辰翻了個面。黃鉉辰的力氣已經不足以支撐他撐起上半身，所以他就只是撅著屁股趴在地上，汗水順著收起來的指尖在木板上畫出一道道水痕。  
除了幼貓般的抽泣，他不時還會發出奶里奶气的嗚咽聲、且伴隨著黏著的喘息。  
李旻浩輕輕拍著他的尾椎骨，他的臀部不自覺的上翹。“鉉辰啊，你知道嗎，”李旻浩一邊繼續著手部的動作一邊說：“小母貓發情的時候，只要輕輕拍打它的尾巴根部，它就會把屁股撅起來，等在挨肏。”  
“我們鉉辰是發情的小母貓呢。”李旻浩一下拍在黃鉉辰的臀肌上，甬道瞬間收緊了。李旻浩手下得很重，黃鉉辰的抽噎聲變得大了起來。  
李旻浩一手攬起黃鉉辰的上半身，舔舐著他的臉側。黃鉉辰的臉很小，但臉上都是軟軟的肉，李旻浩就像貓一樣滑動著舌頭。“我們小貓～”李旻浩把手伸到黃鉉辰衣服裏，狠狠掐了一下他的乳頭，“把臉轉過來和哥哥接個吻吧。”  
“뽀뽀 하나 주세요♡”請給一個親親吧。  
黃鉉辰就這樣乖乖地侧过头，唇舌被李旻浩肆虐著，快感領導著思緒。  
“喜歡哥哥嗎？”  
“……嗯、呃……”  
“說不喜歡的話旻浩會不開心的。”  
“喜、喜歡……嗯……旻浩哥……”  
黃鉉辰覺得自己可能瘋了，但他現在迫切需要一個溫柔撫慰。他瞇著眼湊到李旻浩的面前想要討一個吻，他眷戀著李旻浩唇膏的味道，大概是。  
“給哥哥生個小貓咪吧，我們鉉辰？可以的話要喵一聲作答哦。”  
“……喵……”  
黃鉉辰如願得到了一個吻。


End file.
